Bellandy's Wedding Day
by GoldenDreams1
Summary: Bellandy and Kecheii are finally getting married.Everybody invited!Find out more.Please Review!


Bellandy's Wedding Day  
Rating:PGType:GeneralChapters:1  
Summary:Bellandy and Kecheii finally getting marry.Everybody  
Invited!Find out more!Please Review.  
  
Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN OH!MY GODDESS!  
  
Author's note:I don't watch Oh!my  
Goddess that so I don't know all the  
Characters names,ok.Thank you!  
  
"I am so happy for you sister"said Urd(Urd is Bellandy's half  
sister). "Thank you Urd"she said. "How come she gets to get   
marry and I don't"said Skuld. "What was that"asked  
Urd angrily. Skuld sighed. "I mean ..it's a sigh of  
Joy and I am very happy for you Bellandy"said Skuld.   
Bellandy had a big teardrop on her head. "Now put  
A sock in it Skuld"said Urd.Bellandy sighed. "Uh  
Thank you both I have to call Peorth to tell her"said  
Bellandy. "Ok how about right now Bellandy"said  
Urd. "Here is the phone"said Skuld."Thank  
You Skuld"said Bellandy. "Since I can get marry  
And I can't anything she always gets her way"whispered  
Skuld."What was that"said Skuld angrily."I mean  
I didn't say anything"said Skuld."Now shut  
Up about the marrige thing already  
Go ahead we're ready Bellandy"said Urd.  
Bellandy sighed."Oh okay sure"said   
Bellandy.The phone started to  
Ring and Peorth answered her cell  
Phone."Yes who is it"asked  
Peorth."Hi its Bellandy"she said.  
"Oh hi Bellandy how are you"Peorth  
asked."Just great"said  
Bellandy."whats up"asked Peorth."I  
Just called you to tell you  
That I'm.........I'm getting married"she  
said."What did you say"she said  
stunned."I'm getting married,I'm  
getting married"she yelled  
joyful."I can't believe it don't  
worry I'm coming right over"she  
said."Ok bye"said Bellandy.She  
hanged up the phone still  
in relief."Well"said  
Urd."She's coming right   
Now"said Bellandy.Then  
Kecheii came through the door.  
"Hello anyone home"asked  
Kecheii."Kecheii"yelled  
Bellandy happily."Hi"  
Said Kecheii."Are you  
Getting prepared for the  
Wedding"he asked."Of course  
After Peorth comes we going to  
Get shopping"said  
Bellandy.Kecheii gave  
Her a small kiss on a her  
Cheek."Good Luck"he said.  
DING DONG DING DONG!The door  
Bell ranged."Who is it"  
Asked Bellandy."Its me  
Peorth"she said."Oh okay"  
Bellandy said.She opened  
The door with a happy grin  
on her face."Hi Bellandy I'm  
so happy for"Peorth said.  
"Thank you so what are we   
waiting for lets get shopping"  
she shouted."Ok I finish my  
beer lets go"said Urd."Yeah   
we're finally going to shop"  
yelled Skuld happily."Bellandy  
what do you have left to  
buy"asked Kecheii."Only three  
decorations and my wedding  
dress"said Bellandy."Please  
remember you only have 1600   
dollars and knowng one of you  
will over spend'said Kecheii.  
"Ok I promised"said Bellandy.  
"Lets go"yelled Skuld happily.So  
they went from store to store   
looking for the wedding ornaments.  
Then they went to buy  
Bellandy's wedding dress.  
"Oh I love this one"cried Bellandy.  
It was a beautiful long  
White and had lovely white white   
Roses around it."How much is  
This"asked Bellandy."1100  
Dollars"said the saleswoman.  
"Ok lets see what"said  
Bellandy.When she  
In her wallet all she  
Saw was a penny."Theres no  
More money"shouted Bellandy.  
"Whats wrong"asked Urd.  
"Theres no more money!"she  
cried."Uh Bellandy I............I.........well  
I took...took the money and......on  
This new dress"said Skuld."  
Skuld how could you do  
This"said Urd."I'm sorry"said  
"Wait I got an idea"said  
Bellandy."Remember I have the  
Power to grant people wishes   
so I can gerant myself the   
perfect wedding dress"she  
said."Hurray"shouted  
Skuld."But you're still  
Gotting to get punished  
After the wedding"said  
Urd."Oh man"said Skuld.  
So Bellandy concrete on  
Her power and began to  
Make her wish."I wish for  
The wedding dress of my  
Dreams"she chanted.Then  
Flash appeared and Bellandy  
Was wearing the wedding  
Dress of her dreams."I  
Did it"she thought.Meanwhile  
The wedding had began."Do  
You Bellandy take this  
Man to become husband"said the  
Pritest."I do"she said."and  
Do Kecheii take this woman to  
Become your wife"he said."I do"  
Said Kecheii.Then they  
Kissed liked like they never  
Did before."I  
Love weddings"said Peorth.  
"Me too"said Urd and   
Skuld.  
  
THE END 


End file.
